tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Children of the Damned
Children of the Damned jest trzynastym odcinkiem pierwszego sezonu Pamiętników Wampirów. Opis POWRÓT DO PRZESZŁOŚCI - W retrospekcjach przywoływane przez Damona i Stefana dawne działania przeprowadzane przez mieszkańców miasta, w tym ich ojca Giuseppe Salvatore oraz Pearl, prowadzą do druzgocących wydarzeń, które spowodowały rozłam w ich relacji. W teraźniejszości randka Bonnie i Bena przyjmuje przerażający obrót wydarzeń. Elena pomaga Stefanowi, gdy on i Damon ścigają się w poszukiwaniu zaginionego dziennika należącego do przodka Eleny. Stefan poznaje przyczynę kryjącą się za zainteresowaniem dziennikami i historią miasta przez Alarica. Damon odkrywa, że dawna znajoma powróciła do miasta z planem. Streszczenie Mystic Falls, 1864. Katherine urządza w lesie zasadzkę na ludzi, którymi się pożywia. Jest z nią Damon, którego uczy, jak być wampirem. Deklarujeon chęć przemiany. Damon jest z Katherine w łóżku. Przerywa im Emily, która informuje pannę Pierce o przybyciu Pearl. Panie wychodzą na zewnątrz i rozmawiają. Okazuje się, że Salvatore'owie przygarnęli Katherine po tym, jak straciła rodzinę w pożarze (który sama spowodowała). Ostrzega ją, by była ostrożna, bo ludzie plotkują. Pokazuje eliksir z werbeny, który Rada Założycieli kazała sprzedawać w aptece. Pearl również jest wampirem, tak samo jak jej córka, Anabelle (w obecnych czasach – Anna). Katherine, mimo świadomości mieszkańców o istnieniu wampirów, nie ma zamiaru opuszczać miasta. Giuseppe Salvatore, Johnathan Gilbert i pan Lockwood planują polowanie na wampiry. Chcą, by wsparli ich bracia Salvatore. Ich ojciec zapewnia przyjaciół, że mogą liczyć na jego synów. Pearl i Katherine rozmawiają w aptece. Panna Pierce zapewnia przyjaciółkę, że niedługo wyjadą, ale najpierw przemieni braci Salvatore. Przychodzi Johnathan Gilbert, któremu podoba się Pearl. Obydwoje wchodzą. Giuseppe pyta synów, czy może liczyć na ich pomoc w walce z wampirami. Zapewniają go, że tak. Robi Damonowi nieprzyjemności z powodu tego, że opuścił Konfederację, nazywa dezerterem. Stefan staje w jego obronie. Katherine gra ze starym Salvatore w krykieta. Jego synowie rozmawiają tuż obok. Stefan rozważa możliwość powiedzenia ojcu prawdy o dziewczynie. Damon kategorycznie sprzeciwia się tej idei. Mimo to, młodszy Salvatore wspomina ojcu o tym, że być może nie wszystkie wampiry są złe. Ojciec przekonuje go, że nie ma racji. Stefan zarzeka się, że nie zna żadnych, ale jego ojciec już wie, co się święci. Podaje synowi werbenę, czego ten nie jest świadom. Damon przysłuchuje się rozmowie Katherine i Pearl. To dzięki Emily mogą chodzić po świecie za dnia. Pearl upewnia się, czy Damon ich nie zdradzi. Spotkanie przerywa wejście Annabelle, która uprzedza ich o nadejściu pani Fell. Katherine jest ze Stefanem, wbija w niego swoje kły i upada na ziemię, wymawiając jedno słowo – "werbena". Do pokoju wkracza stary Salvatore i każe synowi wezwać szeryfa, czemu ten początkowo się sprzeciwia. Rozpoczyna się łapanka. Zakładają Katherine kaganiec, a Damon rzuca się na ludzi, którzy chcą ją zabrać. Powstrzymuje go ojciec. Damon wybiega za Katherine na zewnątrz, gdzie spotyka brata. Obwinia go o to, co się stało. Annabelle i jej matka obserwują z przerażeniem łowców wampirów. Pearl każe córce sprowadzić Emily i ukryć się. Sama idzie w samo centrum zamieszania, by rozwiązać konie. Spotyka Johnathana. Jego kompas wskazuje na nią. Mimo błagań kobiety, zostaje pojmana. Emily przyrzeka zrozpaczonej Annabelle, że ochroni jej matkę. Mystic Falls, czasy obecne Damon, przekonany o wsparciu ze strony brata i jego dziewczyny, zamęcza ich gadaniem o dzienniku i Księdze Czarów. Przekonuje Elenę, by poszukała dziennika swojego przodka. Później Elena rozmawia ze Stefanem o całej tej sprawie z oszukiwaniem Damona. Pyta go, co się stanie, gdy wampir odzyska Katherine. Po chwili znajduje zdjęcie Johnathana Gilberta. Przychodzi Jeremy i mówi im o tym, że dał dziennik nauczycielowi. Anna rozmawia przez telefon z Jeremym. Ben jest zazdrosny. Rozmawiają o dzienniku, który dziewczyna zamierza odebrać Alaricowi. Ben ma tymczasem za zadanie uwieść Bonnie. Alaric czyta dziennik w szkole. Znajduje się tam opis polowania na wampiry z 1864 roku. Wykonuje kopię kilku stron i chowa je do szafki. Korytarzem idzie Anna. Saltzman wychodzi na chwilę z pomieszczenia, a gdy wraca tam z bronią na wampiry, zastaje Stefana, który chce się czegoś od niego dowiedzieć. Alaric mówi mu, że jego żona była para psycholożką i przez całe życie badała zjawiska paranormalne na tym terenie, a skończyła zabita przez wampira. Stefan wypytuje go też o dziennik, który zniknął. Wzięła go Anna. Ben tymczasem wybiera się na randkę z Bonnie. Damon rozmawia z Jenną w kuchni Gilbertów o swoich dziewczynach z przeszłości, których nie akceptował jego ojciec. Później rozmowa schodzi na temat Logana. Wchodzi Elena. Pyta o Stefana, który wciąż rozmawia z Alarikiem. Pyta go, od jak dawna wie o drugiej naturze Salvatore’a. Wyznaje mu, że to Damon zabił jego żonę. Okazuje się, że nigdy nie znaleziono jej ciała. Stefan dochodzi do wniosku, że Damon nie może się o tym dowiedzieć. Deklaruje chęć pomocy nauczycielowi. Damon tymczasem pyta Elenę, czy może ufać Stefanowi, dziewczyna kłamie. Później rozmawiają o Katherine. Damon wychodzi z kuchni, by pograć z Jeremym na konsoli. Jeremy opowiada mu o Annie. W tym czasie w kuchni, Elena i Jenna rozmawiają o biologicznych rodzicach dziewczyny Damonie, czemu on się bacznie przysłuchuje. Przychodzi Stefan. Nie przyznaje się przed Damonem do posiadania kserówek, które zabrał Alaricowi, co robi później przed Eleną. Damon wypytuje Jeremy’ego o Annę. Idzie razem z chłopakiem na spotkanie z nią i obserwuje ich z daleka. Rozpoznaje w dziewczynie Annabelle. Ben jest z Bonnie w knajpie. Wcześniej byli na karaoke. Rozmawiają o kolejnym spotkaniu i Elenie. Zamierzają już wyjść, kiedy dziewczyna go całuje. Wyczuwa coś złego. Bajeruje go i mówi, że chce iść do toalety. Gdy odchodzi już od stolika i znajduje się na uboczu, chłopak łapie ją i wyciąga z budynku. Podczas gdy Damon jest w knajpie, Stefan i Elena przeszukują kserokopie w celu uzyskania potrzebnych informacji. Dowiadują się, że Księgę Czarów Giuseppe Salvatore zabrał ze sobą do grobu. Jadą na cmentarz i rozkopują jego mogiłę. W środku znajdują Księgę. Anna wraca do mieszkania, gdzie zastaje Damona. Początkowo rzucają się na siebie wzajemnie, ale później przechodzą do rozmowy. Okazuje się, że dziewczyna przybyła do miasta już w dzień oglądania komety i to ona była tą, która przemieniła Logana. Zrobiła to dlatego, że potrzebowała dziennika Fellów, w nadziei na nalezienie w nim wzmianki o Księdze Czarów. Chce by Damon jej pomógł. On jednak wychodzi, mówiąc, że działa w pojedynkę. Idzie prosto na cmentarz, gdzie zastaje Elenę i Stefana z Księgą. Teraz już wie, że został ponownie zdradzony przez brata. Wyrzuca Elenie, że go oszukała. Pyta ich, co teraz zamierzają zrobić i rzuca się na Elenę i zmusza ją do wypicia swojej krwi. Grozi bratu, że jeśli nie odda mu Księgi, zabije ją i będą mieli kolejną dziewczynę-wampirzycę. Stefan daje mu to, czego chce, a Damon puszcza Elenę, która rzuca się młodszemu z nich w objęcia. Później, już w domu Gilbertów, Stefan przyznaje Damonowi rację. Zdradził go i to, że złapano Katherine, było jego winą. Elena przekonuje go, że nie zrobił niczego złego. Boli ją głowa, Stefan idzie na dół po aspirynę dla niej. Dowiaduje się, że Jeremy zaprosił Annę i jest teraz w ich domu. Biegnie do sypialni Eleny, ale jej tam nie znajduje. Okno jest otwarte. Obsada Postacie główne * Nina Dobrev jako Elena Gilbert/Katerina Petrova * Paul Wesley jako Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder jako Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen jako Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning jako Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham jako Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola jako Caroline Forbes © * Zach Roerig jako Matt Donovan © * Michael Trevino jako Tyler Lockwood © Postacie cykliczne * Matt Davis jako Alaric Saltzman Postacie gościnne *James Remar jako Giuseppe Salvatore *Malese Jow jako Anna *Bianca Lawson jako Emily Bennett *Kelly Hu jako Pearl *Sean Faris jako Ben McKittrick *Ric Reitz jako Barnette Lockwood *Joe Knezevich jako Johnathan Gilbert Soundtrack *Kate Earl – When You’re Ready *Surfer Blood – Floating Vibes *Elefant – Goodbye *Experimental Aircraft – Stellar Cytaty Galeria Kategoria:Retrospekcje Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Odcinki Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Sezon 1